To The Brink of Insanity
by CeraFleur
Summary: My name’s Kaien Alice. I’m a transfer student from England. I once had an average 16-year-old life until I met them - the Akatsuki. And they drive me craaaaaazy, up to the brink of insanity!
1. Chapter 1

_**To The Brink of Insanity**_

_**An AkatsukiXOC fanfic**_

_**Summary: My name's Kaien Alice. I'm a transfer student from England. I once had an average 16-year-old life until I met them - the Akatsuki. And they drive me craaaaaazy, up to the brink of insanity!!!**_

* * *

**Me: Hey guuuuuys… Satsuki-chan speaking. Let me introduce to you my latest OC character, Kaien!!!**

**Kaien: Hi to the readers out there! Nice to meet you all.**

**Me: So Kaien, since the readers don't know you yet, why don't you give them a short description of yourself?**

**Kaien: Okay, here's my bio-data. –reads from a sheet of paper-**

_**Full Name: Kaien Alice Iwazaki (formerly Kaien Alice Smith)**_

_**Nickname: Kai-chan, Kaien**_

_**Age: 16 ½**_

_**Birthday: December 16**_

_**Current Address: Konohagakure (formerly from Wales, England)**_

_**School: Konoha Academy**_

_**Relatives: Elder sister Stephanie Yurisaki Iwazaki, Elder stepbrother Hayate Iwazaki, parents Caitlyn Smith-Iwazaki and Keishi Iwazaki**_

_**Appearance: Long pale blond hair that reaches down to her rear. Soft brown eyes, sharp nose, plump pale pink lips and fair complexion. Slim body, slightly large chest. 5'8 in height. Fond of dressing in black and white or punk fashion.**_

_**Personality: Trendy and slightly boyish in attitude. Intelligent and has a sharp tongue. Tends to speak harshly when angered. Can speak in Japanese fluently, but prefers to speak more in English. Likes to have many friends, but is wary when it comes to men.**_

**There. Well, I hope you guys will like me and my story!**

**Me: Yeah. And I disclaim Naruto. Now read!**

* * *

******_**Bold Italics – English****_

**Normal – Japanese**

**_Italics – thoughts**_

* * *

***Kaien's POV***

My alarm clock rang loudly as I slammed on the snooze button sleepily. It read **6.45 AM**.

"_**Great. Morning. And it's the first day of school. Ugh."**_

I rose up groggily as I slipped my feet into my fluffy slippers. I trudged along to the kitchen and found my mom preparing breakfast. She smiled at me warmly as she poured the coffee into Dad's mug.

"Ohayo, Kaien," she greeted.

"_**Aw Mom, you don't have to speak in Japanese. I can understand English perfectly," **_I whined.

"_**Sorry sweetie, but today yo**__**u better practice your Japanese because today you'll have Japanese classmates." **_Mom chided me.

"_**Where are the others?"**_ I asked.

"_**Your dad's upstairs and your siblings are still asleep. Now go wash up, you haven't even brushed your teeth yet!"**_ She pushed me to the bottom of the stairs and handed me my toothbrush and a towel.

"_**Mom, you're treating me like a baby."**_ I pouted.

"_**That's because you're like one,"**_ she replied. _**"Now go or you'll be late."**_

I nodded and proceeded to the shower. I stripped off my clothes and opened the water. It was a very refreshing feeling, the pressure of the warm water on my face and body. I washed my hair with my favorite bubblegum-scented shampoo and sang "I'm Yours" by Jason Myraz.

After I took a bath I covered myself with my towel and went to my room, which was right next to the shower. I wore my favorite black-and-white striped hoodie that read "I eat BOYS for breakfast" at the back and my navy skinny jeans. I grabbed my black messenger bag and went back to the dining room.

I found my dad and my brother eating their breakfast.

"Good morning," I greeted them as I sat down beside Hayate, my big bro.

"Good morning, Kaien," Dad greeted as he sipped his coffee. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know, Dad. Probably asleep or something," I answered, knowing that Stephanie, my lazy-assed sister, would never bother to wake up early on a school day.

I looked at them until I asked, "Dad, what's high school here in Japan like?"

"Oh Kaien, don't worry, it's probably just the same as the school you attended in England. Isn't that right, son?" He looked at Hayate, who only nodded in response.

****-BEEP! BEEP!-****

"Oh! There's the school bus already. Gotta go. Bye Dad! Bye Hayate! Say bye to Mom and Steph for me!" I waved to them as I rushed off to the front door.

When I got into the bus I had this funny feeling in my stomach. Everybody was staring at me like I was some sort of alien or something. Which was partially true.

I just ignored them as I walked over to the backseat of the bus. I sat down next to a pink-haired girl who was listening to her iPod. She was pretty, she was about the same age as me, and she was wearing a black hoodie with little pink skulls all over it, which complimented her hair color. Not to mention she has a body to die for. The gray short shorts she was wearing definitely showed off her curves. I bet she was popular in the school.

She must have noticed that I was staring at her so she smiled at me.

"Hey. You must be new here. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

'_Wow, she's nice,' _I thought.

"_**Uhm, my name's Kaien Alice Iruzawa. Nice to meet you too, Sakura."**_ I replied.

She looked confused for a second until she said, "Oh, you must be a transfer student! Wait." She cleared her throat and asked, _**"Do you understand Japanese?" **_in a slightly weird accent.

"Oh, certainly. I just prefer to speak in English most of the time." I answered with a grin.

"Oh. Well, that's good," she said. "Want me to tour you around?"

"Sure. And thanks. You must be popular around here," I said.

"Huh? No, I ain't popular! In fact, I'm one of those people who hate those stuck-up show-offs." she smirked.

"Oh…"

"You see, there's a group of seniors here called the Akatsuki. They like to pick on younger students, especially us freshmen. And they have this habit of harassing newbies like you, so you better stay out of their way unless you want to be humiliated." She winced as she explained.

"Okay. I'll try to remember that. So you're a freshman too? I hope we're in the same class," I asked.

"Yeah. I hope so too. You're pretty cool, Kaien. Where'd you come from?"

"England."

"Nice. Where do you live?"

"Five blocks from here. The peach house. The one with the fancy windows."

"Oh, you live there?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I live next door to you! You know, the blue house with the green roof."

"Oh!! So is that your bedroom right across from mine? The one with the Jonas Brothers' poster?"

"You got it." We both giggled.

As the bell rang we proceeded to our homerooms. We were practically ecstatic when we found out we were on the same class.

"You've got to sit next to me," she said.

"Okay," I replied as I slid down to the vacant seat beside her at the back of the room.

The whole class kept talking and shouting until our homeroom teacher arrived.

"Okay, okay, settle down, class has already started." He sighed as he put the textbooks on his desk.

Okay, first, this guy is pretty weird. He wore a mask that covered most of his face except for his right eye, and I don't have a clue what that's for, unless he was an escaped criminal or something. But he's pretty nice, for a teacher.

He scanned the room for absentees until his eyes laid on me.

"Oh, we have a new student. How come I never get those memos about newcomers?" he muttered as he searched around his desk. Failing to find it he stood up and said, "Miss, since I couldn't find my memos do you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

I smiled and went to the front. "I'm Kaien Alice Iwazaki, but you can call me Kaien. I'm a transfer student from England, I moved here recently so I'm not yet familiar with my surroundings. Fortunately Sakura Haruno was here to show me around. My hobbies are singing and dancing. I also like music and art. And I am so looking forward to make friends with you guys." she introduced herself and went back to her seat.

"Don't worry Kaien, I'm sure you'll make many friends here in Konoha Academy. And I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher. If there's anything you need you can ask me, okay?" Kakashi-sensei said.

I grinned at him and muttered a small "thanks".

Why does school always have to be boring? I don't see any difference between here and England when it comes to schools. They're both boring with a capital "Yawn".

I glanced at Sakura. She was already listening to her iPod, but she hid the earphones behind her hair so no one would notice. But I had a different plan in mind; I raised my hand and asked to be excused.

I didn't actually go to the ladies' room; instead I spent my time exploring the school. It was pretty big – even bigger than my old school in England. It had 4 floors, and a forest right behind it. I concluded that only high school students attended the school, since I don't see any younger kids around. I was busy looking out to the other side of the building when I collided with another person.

***Deidara's POV***

"Wow. Another school year, un. One more year and we'll be out of here, yeah," I sarcastically said.

"Yeah. And since this is the first day of school, we're bound to get plenty of newbies here." Sasori, my red-haired best friend, replied.

We, the Akatsuki, are a gang of men who liked to pick on wimps from the lower levels. Well, I didn't exactly like the idea, but since the Akatsuki are my childhood friends, I've got no other choice but to tag along with them. I felt sorry for the poor kids though, but hey, it's not my fault if they're a bunch of weaklings who couldn't defend themselves.

That's the fun of bullying. You get to be the superior.

My fellow members and I walked along the corridors of the school. Some of the students watched us in awe, some girls could be heard squealing and giggling while looking at us, and some were just avoiding us completely like the plague. I just smirked, and continued to our homeroom.

The members of the Akatsuki are Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, Zetsu, and of course, myself. Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, Tobi and I weren't exactly interested in bullying other kids, but hey, since we're in the same group, what else could we do?

So as Asuma-sensei chattered on and on about who-knows-what, I glanced around to see what my friends were doing. Sasori and Kisame were busy listening to their iPhones, Hidan and Tobi were asleep and the others were actually paying attention to the lesson. I was bored to death and I deserved a break.

"Sir may I be excused, yeah?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied, not really caring as long as we pay attention to the class discussion.

I wandered around the school and reminisced as I passed along certain places. I remembered when I first met Sasori-danna in front of the water fountain. I recall the time when we got suspended for painting our homeroom black and red back when we were sophomores. I was busy reiterating my memories that I didn't notice someone was walking in front of me.

****~****BAM!~****

"Oww…" I moaned, rubbing my back as I stood up. A girl, about a few years younger than me, offered her hand as she helped me up.

"_**Are you okay, Miss?"**_ she asked with an apologetic look on her pretty face.

I blinked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. I think she was speaking in another language.

She looked blankly at me for a moment, expecting an answer. Her pale blond hair swayed as she cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me, what did you say, un?" I finally asked, after what seemed like many years.

She stared at me with her brown eyes momentarily, but at once realized that I only understood Japanese. "I'm sorry, I guess I still wasn't used to speaking in Japanese," she apologized, her face flustered.

"It's okay, yeah," I laughed, until one of her previous comments caught up with me. "Wait; did you just call me MISS?!!" I shouted angrily.

***Kaien's POV***

I was startled when she screamed at me. I gazed at her long golden hair and her angry cerulean eyes. I didn't see anything wrong in calling her Miss, but I did realize her voice was deep, like a man's.

"Um, I apologize… Should I call you Sempai or something…?" I questioned her nervously.

"Technically, you should, since I'm older than you, yeah," she replied smugly. "But MISS?!! Never."

She took my hand in hers and placed it on her chest. I was extremely embarrassed until I realized I felt… Nothing. It was very flat for a woman her age.

"I'm a man, yeah," he whispered loudly.

I stood there blankly, my mind going blank because of the sudden shock. "Oh," was all I managed to say.

"Hahaha! It's okay, yeah. I get that most of the time. My name's Deidara, un," he said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

***Deidara's POV***

She smiled at me. For a moment I thought I was looking at an angel.

"My name's Kaien," she answered, taking my hand and shaking it.

"You must be new here. I don't remember seeing you before, un," I commented.

"Yeah. I'm a transfer student from England. Just moved here in Japan a couple of weeks ago. I'm still used in speaking in English, but I'm getting the hang of speaking in Japanese." she explained, grinning at me all the while.

'_She's so cute, grinning at me like that. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…?" _I wondered.

"Do you have a boyfriend, yeah…?" I inquired impulsively. I instantly regretted myself for saying that.

She looked surprised, taken aback with my sudden query. "N-no," she stammered, "I haven't got many friends around here. So far the only friend I've made is Haruno-chan."

"Don't worry, stick with me and you'll have friends more than you'd ever have, Cutie-chan," I responded, giving her a wink. Her flustered face made her look even more cuter. "See you around at lunch, yeah," I took off, waving at her as she nodded.

She was a fine piece of ass, I'm sure of that.

But considering that Haruno-san was her friend, I assume that she was a freshman, and a newbie, especially, to which Leader-sama would disapprove.

I sighed, returning back to my class.

* * *

**Me: So, delete or continue?**

**Please review; I wouldn't know what to do with this story if you don't.**

**And the next chapter of my other story **_**When Worlds Collide**_** will be published in early December, I promise.**

**I was thinking of pairing Kaien with Sasori (why Sasori? And not Deidara? You'll see... [Ooh, spoiler!! xD]) and Sakura with Hayate, but if you have any suggestions, tell me, okay? I'm more than willing to pair them up with the other Akatsuki members. ^^**

**Bye, guys~!**

**[VampireKnight-x-Akatsuki]**

**Satsuki-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Uuuugggghhhh.**

**I'm in a bad mood, people.**

**First – I got absolutely ****no**** reviews. ****Nay****. ****Nada****. **_**Zero**_**. Do you guys **_**hate**_** me that much?!**

**Second – I have a cold. And that means I'll have to sneeze my brains out every now and then (yes, even while writing this). Colds also make me cranky and moody.**

**Third – I got fired. ****Because of that bitchy manager's son****. He slapped my ass, I slapped him in the face, and that's that. Well, at least I won't be bothering with him drooling and staring at my rear while I work.**

**Hm. Well I ain't here to bother you with all my problems, so here's the second chapter of TTBOI. And I disclaim Naruto and its characters, yada yada yada. So I stop chatting and you start reading!!!**

_**To The Brink of Insanity**_

_**Chapter Two – Kaien's Fury Unleashed **_

******_**Bold Italics – English****_

**Normal – Japanese**

**_Italics – thoughts**_

***Kaien's POV***

As I entered my classroom, Kakashi-sensei stared at me disapprovingly.

"Care to explain what took you so long, Ms. Iwazaki?"

"Uh, I kinda got lost on my way, and I had to stop by a classroom to ask directions." I explained, laughing nervously.

"Okay. You may take your seat." he said when the bell rang. "Oh, maybe not. Why don't you join the others? It's already lunchtime."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." I smiled at him and went to Sakura, who was fast asleep. It was amazing how she snoozed off without anyone noticing.

"Saku-chan, wake up! It's lunchtime already," I whispered.

She stirred for a moment and looked at me with groggy eyes. "It is?" she asked, rubbing her eyes while she yawned.

I chuckled at the sight. Sometimes she really reminded me of my sister, Stephanie. Maybe that's why I instantly liked her when we met.

"Yeah, it is. Now get your ass up before I pull you out of your seat!" I warned, grinning widely as I grabbed my skull-shaped lunch bag.

"Hey! I have one just like that! Except mine is white, and yours is black," Sakura exclaimed.

"D'ya think we could pass off as twins?" I asked as we ran out the room.

"Nah," Sakura replied as she walked alongside me. "I'm definitely prettier than you."

"Hah! You wish!" I laughed, and Sakura grabbed my hand towards a nearby table with some girls from my class. There was a girl with short purple hair and white, pupil-less eyes, another with brown hair tied up in two buns, another with four spiky ponytails and a huge fan resting on her back. And at the end of the table sat a blue-eyed girl with long, blond hair up in a ponytail, kinda like Deidara's.

'_Hmm, Deidara,' _I thought to myself. _'Wonder where he is right now?'_

"Hey Kaien! Sit down already. What are you doing there, staring into space like that?" Sakura shouted as I snapped out of my thoughts, motioning me to sit next to her.

"Hey guys, this is Kaien, a transferee from England. Kaien, these are my best friends, Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Ino." she introduced as her friends waved to me.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet ya all," I said.

TenTen sat across me and asked, "You're from England, right? Tell us more about it!!"

I sighed and smiled. _'This is gonna be a long story!' _I said to myself.

***Deidara's POV***

"It's lunchtime already, yeah. Wanna go, Sasori?" I asked as I grabbed my wallet and stood by the doorway.

He just looked at me for a few seconds and stood up.

"Yeah. Let's go before Kisame takes the last pudding."

When the Akatsuki (except for Pein and Tobi, they got detention for hitting the teacher with spitballs mercilessly) entered the cafeteria, the rest of the room grew silent. Almost all eyes were on us, some shaking with fear, others not really caring, and also, the never-ending hoard of fangirls giggling their heads off while staring at us. Even though the room was quiet there were still faint voices from the back of the room, probably those guys were oblivious of our arrival. I was about to ignore them when I spotted a very familiar head of silky pale blond hair.

I approached her stealthily and, guessing she still wasn't aware of my presence, snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Cutie-chan~!" I purred, enjoying the startled look on her doll-like face.

"D-Deidara-sempai!" she stuttered, a heavy blush forming on her face. "You shouldn't scare me like that! I thought I was about to have a heart attack!!"

"No, Kaien, you're too much pretty to die," I replied while I nuzzled her neck. Thank goodness Pein-sama wasn't here or my head would be off by now.

Meanwhile her companions were complaining, obviously jealous of all the attention I was giving her.

"Ne, Kaien-chan, how come you know Deidara-san?! Have you two **met** before?" Sakura questioned her, her friends glaring daggers at the helpless girl in my arms.

"N-no, I just met him while I was outside! Honest!" she explained, still red-faced.

I continued to tease and cuddle her until…

"Hey Deidara, quite an ass you've got there!" Hidan called, gaining the attention of the other members.

"Back off! She's **mine**!" I growled, resting my chin above hers and held her tight.

"Whoa, hothead, chill! Who said we'd take that fine bitch of yours away?" Hidan answered, grinning devilishly.

I was surprised when Kaien stood up and went to face Hidan, her chocolate eyes gleaming with fury.

"Listen here, asshole," she snarled, her voice dripping with venom as she spoke, "I may not know you, and you may be older than me, but I don't see what gave you the right to call me a bitch, you lowlife bastard!" She stepped hard on his foot and marched back to her table, red-faced with anger.

The others, myself included, watched the whole scene with our jaws on the floor.

'_Well, for a girl she sure has a nasty temper,__' _I thought, wincing slightly.

"Listen, I don't know whether you have PMS or something, but I'm warning you, you don't know who you're dealing with, **bitch**." Hidan retorted, his furious fuchsia eyes meeting her equally enraged brown ones. "So you better back off before I do something you definitely won't like."

"Watch it, Hidan…" I warned.

"And as for you, you hermaphroditic no-good, if I ever see you associating yourself with that slut, I won't hesitate to report you to Leader-sama. Our job is to **bully** freshmen, not **flirt** with them." he threatened.

I hissed angrily in response.

Sasori and the others just raised their eyebrows as they watched the heated exchange between us.

"Don't worry, Kaien, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." I assured her who was still shaking with anger.

"Don't worry about me, Deidara, I can deal with that bastard anytime," she said, huffing as she turned to face her awestruck friends. "Bring it on, anytime, anyplace."

***Hidan's POV***

I trudged back to our usual table, with my partner Kakuzu right behind me.

"So, how does it feel to be called a lowlife bastard by a pathetic girl?" he asked, then snorted with laughter.

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu. You don't want to make me angrier." I retaliated.

"Okay, man. Cool off. She may be a bitch, but you gotta admit, she's hot. As in **flaming hot**. And feisty. Which makes her even more irresistible," Kakuzu commented, a hungry grin forming in his features as he spoke.

'_And that's why I gotta make her mine,' _I thought as a sinister idea came to my mind.

"Kakuzu. You can't. Leader's orders." Itachi, the ever-so-silent psychopathic loner, spoke up.

"It's about time we teach that girl some manners about respecting the Akatsuki. We just can't let her get away without a punishment, can we?" Kisame said.

"And Deidara. We've got to keep him in place. He might be an obstacle for our plans in 'welcoming' the pretty transferee," Zetsu reminded.

'_Once the plan's in place, that bitch's gonna be all mine…' _I said to myself, a malicious smirk creeping on my face as the others continue to discuss the 'welcoming party' for that pretty girl by the name of Kaien Alice Iwazaki.

**Me: There. Done.**

**I'm sorry if that was shorter (and crappier) than the last chapter but seriously! This cold is killing me!!!**

**And I'm sleepy. It's past midnight and I need to rest so my brain could think up of more crack fics for you guys.**

**And I almost forgot to tell you that I'm going back to the Philippines this December to visit my dear old grandparents! I'll try to bring presents for those who review.**

**I'm a pureblooded vampire – I meant Filipino. (Curse you Vampire Knight addiction!!) But I've lived half my life here in the US. Plus I'm an American citizen. ^^**

**And I know you're about to snooze off for reading all my nonsense chatter so I leave you with one warning:**

**DON'T EVER FORGET TO R'N'R.**

**I mean, seriously, is it so hard to click that green button down there and post some hard-earned reviews and comments? I think I deserve that, people!**

**Truly Yours,**

**VampireKnight-x-Akatsuki**

_**Satsuki-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Sky**

ღ×ღ×ღ

"_The blue in the sky is just…like…this!"_

ღ×ღ×ღ

I walk along the busy streets of the city at night, looking for a new prey. I spot a young lady walking with her friends; one look at her dark eyes and she becomes hypnotized. She left her companions without a word, and comes with me, to an isolated place beside a run-down building. I devour her, but her blood was ordinary, naught but a plain meal.

As I headed home, I heard a faint sound of crying that sounded like those of a child's. I followed it, and saw a little girl, about the age of five, with fiery red hair and bright cerulean eyes.

"Mommy…mommy…" she sobbed.

The girl was lucky. I had just eaten.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mommy… my mommy's gone…" she replied in between tears.

'_A mixed-blood child… abandoned.'_ I thought.

"Do you want to come with me?" I said.

"No! No! Mommy's going to come and get me!!!" she refused stubbornly.

"Have it your way. Stay there and die," I replied nonchalantly.

I left but stopped not too far from her, and as I watched her continue to weep, I felt a sense of pity I have never experienced before.

I approached her and pleaded, "Come with me. Please. I'll give you something to eat."

It was purely an idle whim.

ღ×ღ×ღ

"Hey. Hey! HEY!!!" she shouted. "Why don't you eat anything? Why do you always wear black? Why do you wake up at nighttime?"

I was extremely pissed. "Why you… Quiet! Quit following me! You're just a morsel of emergency food!!" I reprimanded.

"Emergency food..?" she asked, quite puzzled. "What's 'mo-moresell' mean?"

"BE QUIET!!!" I bellowed.

By the third day, I was regretting having picked her up.

ღ×ღ×ღ

The following day when we went out shopping, a lot of passers-by were picking on the girl.

"Oh my God… Do you see that girl?!" one woman told her friends as we passed by them. "That red hair! And the eyes! How freakish!!!"

I saw the look of fear and hurt in the girl's eyes so I said, "Ignore them. They are chaff."

Perhaps I didn't dispose of her because she was an aberration, like me.

ღ×ღ×ღ

I bought her a few pieces of paper and crayons, to which she was extremely delighted.

"Blue…" she muttered as she colored on a piece of paper. "Blue water… Blue sky… Hey, isn't the sky pretty at morning?"

"How should I know? I've never seen it."

"You never saw the sky be blue? Really?!" she asked incredulously, then quickly returned to her art. "Hmm... I don't know how to draw it right. The real sky is more… Hey, why haven't you seen the sky be blue?"

"The sky at daytime? Not interested," I replied with an indifferent look on my face.

"Why not? …Ooh!!!" she exclaimed. "The blue in the sky is… Look," she chirped as she pointed to her azure eyes, "just…like…this!"

"See? So now you can see what the sky's like anytime!!" she said to me with a smile on her face.

I can only stare at her as she laughed happily. _'Such an enigmatic child…'_ I said to myself. _'Ostracized by society, spurned by her very own parents… How could she smile so easily?'_

ღ×ღ×ღ

I kept on planning to eat her. Somehow, twenty years went by.

I woke up one night. I called her, but she didn't come.

'_That's odd,' _I thought. _'She didn't come to wake me up…'_

As I looked out the window, I saw three men harassing her outside, trying to take her away forcibly. I was enraged, and quickly came to rescue her. In my fury I attacked the men. I vaguely remember ripping open a couple of throats.

As we went back inside, she started panicking. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" she apologized while she sobbed.

I hugged her tightly and said, "It's okay, it's all right… I've been hunted many times before. Now pack up your things quickly."

One had gotten away. I'd been sloppy. Mistakes will happen, sometimes. We fled the mansion at once.

We ran and ran until we came upon an old and abandoned church. It was chaotic, things were broken and scattered as we went inside.

'_Of all places, I wind up making a church my home… How wry,'_ I thought.

As I stepped on a cross, she asked, "Aren't you scared of crosses?"

I smirked and answered, "What I'm afraid of is faith. A ruin like this is meaningless."

She looked up at me thankfully and said, "You're my savior. If anyone tries to come after you, I'll get rid of them."

I smiled. "I'm sure you will."

As I turned to left, she whispered, so soft I didn't almost hear it, "I love you."

ღ×ღ×ღ

Twenty more years slipped by. I no longer thought of her as food.

As I sat down to drink my afternoon tea, she approached me with a worried look on her face.

"All you drink is tea," she said, "You haven't had any proper nutrition lately!"

"This is a small village. Even feeding on farm animals could attract attention," I explained.

She sat down across me and said, "You could have mine anytime. I'd gladly give it to you."

I chuckled and joked, "Eww! Who'd want to drink that vile blood of yours? You're horrible!"

She merely giggled.

"Tell me about the blue sky," I requested.

"Again?" she asked. She sat down and placed my head on her lap gently. "Well… Have I told you the light shines in the shafts through the clouds sometimes? It sometimes looks like a shining ladder. It's so beautiful.

"I wish I could show it to you, even just once…" she wistfully said.

Gazing at her sky blue eyes, I responded, "No. It's okay. I already have my sky."

She smiled and asked, "Oh, really? You're such a silly man!!!"

I was totally at peace. Our happiness was timeless. It felt…eternal…

Looking back, I wonder… How many hundreds of times did she tell me about the sky?

She was suddenly stricken with the flu…

…and she closed her pretty eyes.

I didn't shed a single tear for her because I knew where to find her.

ღ×ღ×ღ

As I opened the window in the broad daylight, I suddenly remembered her words…

"_The blue in the sky is just…like…this!"_

Looking at the bright blue sky, I laughed and said, "Oh, there you are!"

"**This is your...blue sky!"**

* * *

ღ×ღ×ღ

**A/N: Hi guys! In case you're wondering, the girl in this story has no name. I never intended to give her a name, for no certain reasons. ^^**

**And also, I'm giving credit to my bestie Haruka-chan; she's the one who gave me the idea for this story.**

**So please tell me what you think. Review, please!**

**And for those who are reading my other story **_**"When Worlds Collide"**_**, I'm planning to release the fourth chapter sometime near this week or the next. The setting of the story is delayed because of certain reasons, and I deeply apologize.**

**Love you guys!**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**-Satsuki-chan**

**[-HiMe'16.-]**

ღ×ღ×ღ


	4. Chapter 4

**Momo-chan here!! For you guys that don't know me, I'm Satsuki-chan's lil sis. ****I asked my sis if I could write the next chapter and… She said yes. Thanks a lot, Tsuki-chan!**

**Satsuki-Chan: You're welcome. Just so you people noticed… **

**IMPORTANT!!!!!:**

**The last chapter had **_**NOTHING**_** to do with this story. Okay? I think **_**someone**_** *cough* Momo-chan *cough* here put that completely different story here in this fanfic.**

**Momo-chan: Hey! That wasn't me!**

**Satsuki-chan: Riiight. Do you expect me to believe you? I wasn't even at home when it was published!! **

**I'd like to thank ****Vampirebunnygirl.**** for pointing that out, and for constantly reviewing. (She's the best, really.) And I'd also like to give credit to my boyfriend Raven (****.Akatsuki no Pein-sama.****) for the inspiration of that story. By the way that story is purely ****mine****. That's all :D**

**Momo-chan: Okay, okay we get it. Now shut up and go on a date or something. You're not needed here coz this is ****MY**** chapter. **

**Unlike my sis****ter I don't talk a lot, so I just disclaim Naruto and…**

***POOF~!***

**Kaien: Wow. She's gone already. On with the story!!

* * *

**

_**To The Brink of Insanity**_

_**Chapter Three – The Red Card**_

******_**Bold Italics – English****_

**Normal – Japanese**

**_Italics – thoughts**_

********Author's POV****

'_Baby are you down, down, down…'_ "Hello, Kaien speaking." Kaien answered over the phone.

/"Hey girl, this is Sakura! Do you mind stoppin' by my place this afternoon?"\ Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh. Hey, look out your window!"

She sat on the windowsill and waved at Sakura, who grinned and waved back.

/"See you later!"\

"Sure." Kaien replied. She laid down on her bed and thought about her first day of school in another country.

"_Well, it is pretty okay,__ not counting that 'bitch' incident… Considering I made my first friend and met a hot boy, it turned out well…"_she sighed_**. **__"Wait, did I just say hot…?"_

She rushed downstairs and found her mom and her sister fixing dinner in the kitchen.

"_**Hey Steph. How was school?" **_She asked, faking an innocent smile because she knew the answer.

"I was late." Stephanie glared at her sister who was smirking.

"It figures. You were never early, sis. _**And just so you know, I can understand English perfectly, so no need to translate it into Japanese.**_" Kaien smugly answered.

"Well, at least I'm being like the other kids who speak Japanese in their homes, not like some stuck-up princess-wannabes who won't talk normally," Steph casually retorted as she tossed her honey-brown hair while cutting the lettuce.

"Ex_cuse_ me! At least my ass isn't lazy, not like yours," she spoke back angrily. Kaien turned to her mother and hugged her from behind. "Mom, can I go to my new friend's house?" she asked.

"Kiss-up baby," Stephanie muttered. Kaien glared at her; and Stephanie happily returned the gesture.

"Girls, stop fighting. Please." their mom chided. "You made a friend, honey? That's great. Where does he live?" her mom smiled, turning around to pat her daughter's head.

"Um, actually Mom, it's a she," Kaien corrected. "And she lives right next door. You know, the blue house."

"Okay sweetie, but be home before seven, okay? I don't want you to be late for dinner." Mrs. Iwazaki reminded her.

"M'kay, Mom, I understand," she called as she proceeded to the front door. As she approached the front door she passed by Hayate, who was about to leave also.

"Hey Nii-kun. Where ya goin'?" she asked.

"To a friend's house." Hayate answered softly. He wasn't loud or obnoxious like his sisters. He preferred to be alone most of the time, together with his friends. They weren't emo or anything, just loners. "What about you?" he asked.

"Same." she answered. "You wanna meet her?"

Hayate hesitated for a while then nodded. He opened the door for Kaien and they both stepped out into the windy road.

****DING-DONG!!****

Sakura ran to the front door and opened it excitedly. "Hi Kaien!" she greeted.

"Hi Saku-chan!" Kaien replied. She motioned for his brother to come up beside her. "This is my older brother, Hayate Iwazaki. Hayate, this is my friend, Sakura Haruno." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san," Hayate said, then gave a slight bow. Sakura responded similarly. He turned to his sister then stated, "I will be going now. Don't be late for dinner." After that he left wordlessly.

"Okay," she replied. "Can I come in, Sakura?"

"Okay! Say, your brother's cute. Let's go to my room! Sorry about the mess." Sakura apologized.

"No, it's okay…" Kaien assured. As they climbed up the stairs Kaien asked, "Hey Sakura, where are your parents? I haven't seen them since I arrived."

"Oh, my parents… I don't have any." Sakura answered flatly. Kaien looked down and started to apologize countlessly. "No, don't be sorry… I've been an orphan since I was 14, so I'm kinda used to the fact that I live alone. Well, not until you came, I've had few friends, and so you're the last person to have hung out with me since last year." she explained.

"Well, good thing you moved here! If you hadn't then I think I would go crazy because of lack of social interaction!" Sakura exaggerated as she opened her bedroom door.

The two flopped down on Sakura's bed then talked about many things. After chatting both of them stood up in front of Sakura's full-length mirror.

The girls looked at their reflections in the mirror. Kaien was wearing a black and white striped tank top and slightly ripped dark green skinny jeans. She fixed her very long hair in a high ponytail tied up with a big, floppy ribbon and her bangs hung down on her face, covering her forehead. Sakura, however, wore a lacy bloody red mini-dress with a skull design on the lower right corner that reached down to her butt and wore a denim booty shorts below the dress. Her short hair was tied up in two low pigtails that looked extremely cute.

"Sakura I _love_ your shorts!! Where did you get them?" Kaien squealed.

"And I adore your top! Could you lend it to me sometime?" Sakura pleaded.

They laughed together, then sat down on the bed.

"Hidan's such an ass, isn't he?" Sakura growled.

"Hidan? You mean that white-haired asshole who called me a bitch earlier in school?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah, that's him, alright." Sakura answered. She faced Kaien then looked at her intensely. "I am warning you, girl, don't ever get in the way of the Akatsuki. They are nothing but pure trouble; you won't like them at all."

"But what about Deidara?" Kaien questioned. "He was pretty nice to me, if you won't count the sexual harassment he did during lunchtime, and I don't think he wants to bully me, don't you think, Sakura?"

"Hmm, I don't know about Deidara much, he wasn't that detestable so I don't exactly hate him. But he's still part of Akatsuki, which means he's got some tricks up his sleeve." Sakura replied.

"Okay Sak… I'll try to remember what you said." she assured the pink-haired girl. She looked at her watch and realized that it was a few minutes before seven.

"Sak, dinner's starting. See you tomorrow at school!" Kaien called behind her back as she hurried to the Haruno's front door.

"Hey Kaien, I'll be bringing my motorcycle tomorrow! Do you have one?" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, I do. I'll bring mine, if you want," Kaien answered.

"Great! Bye!"

ღ×ღ×ღ**The Next Day**ღ×ღ×ღ

"Kaien, how come you're wearing that?" Mr. Iwazaki asked as he looked disapprovingly at Kaien's black biker shorts and her hot pink leather jacket, together with her high-heeled boots.

"I'm taking out the motorcycle today, Dad. Is it okay? Please???" she said.

Mr. Iwazaki sighed. "Okay, but only for today, understood, young lady?"

"Thanks Dad." She kissed her father on the cheeks then grabbed her bag. "Gotta go, I'll be late. Bye Dad!"

As Kaien went to garage to get her bike, Sakura parked hers in front of the gate. She honked the horn once and got off.

"Ready to go, Kaien?" she asked as she removed her helmet, revealing her hair which was fixed in a French braid.

"Yep. I'll just start this baby, and…" she turned on the motor and it purred loudly. "There, she's set."

"Oh, it's a she?" Sakura inquired amusingly.

"Uh-huh. Nice hair, Sak," she commented.

"Well, I'll be keeping my hair under this helmet. And you better do the same. Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

As the two rode to school, they saw the Akatsuki riding in a red Ferrari.

"See that Ferrari? That's the Akatsuki's mobile. C'mon, let's race them," Sakura suggested, her voice low and deep because of the helmet.

"I like your style, girl. Let's go," Kaien answered, her voice the same as Sakura's.

They drove faster until they caught up with the Akatsuki's car. They surrounded the vehicle, with Kaien on the right and Sakura on the left. Soon they sped up and went in front of the car and slowed down, causing the Akatsuki to go slow as well.

"What the fuck…?!" Hidan, who was the one driving the car, shouted.

"Move over, you bastards!" Kisame bellowed.

"Sorry guys, it seems that we don't want to!" Sakura shot back.

"Why you… Hidan, better run over these assholes!" Pein ordered.

Just as Hidan was about to collide with the motorcycles, the girls suddenly revved their engines and left, leaving the Akatsuki coughing in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Grr… those damn bikers don't know who they're dealing with! Once I find out who they are, they're dead!" Kakuzu cried in between wheezes.

"I have a feeling they go to the same school as we do," announced Zetsu.

Meanwhile, Deidara saw a lock of blonde hair from one of the biker's helmet as they escaped earlier.

'_Gotcha, Cutie-chan…'_ he thought.

ღ×ღ×ღ**At School**ღ×ღ×ღ

"Hahaha! We made the Akatsuki eat dust!" Sakura laughed as she parked her motorcycle near the school entrance. She sat down on the bike and removed the helmet from her head.

"And smoke," Kaien added, placing her bike alongside Sakura's. They were chuckling and talking as the Akatsuki showed up in the entrance.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Akatsuki. Quick, put your helmet on!" Sakura instructed.

Kaien did as she was told, making sure to keep her long hair under the headgear.

"Hey, weren't those the bastards who messed up with us a while ago?" Sasori asked, pointing to the two people with helmets.

"Yeah, that's them alright." Hidan approached the two and gripped one of the biker's arms tightly. "Hey you! What the fuck was that, holding our car up and suddenly coughing up smoke in our faces?!" he interrogated.

"Itai! Yamette kudasai… (It hurts! Stop it…)" pleaded Kaien.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little roughhousing?" Pein teased arrogantly.

"Shut up! You're just pissed that you were left coughing in smoke! That's how pathetic you are!" Sakura spat out.

"Urusai (Shut the hell up)! He's not talking to you!" Kisame retaliated, kicking Sakura in the guts.

"NO! SAKURA!!!" Kaien shouted, wriggling wildly from Hidan's grasp. Sakura removed her helmet and wiped off the blood from her mouth.

"If that's Sakura, that means you're…" Hidan trailed off, taking off Kaien's helmet.

"Shit! It's a girl!" Sasori cursed.

"Didn't your mothers tell you not to harm a woman?! Let go of me, goddamnit!" she screamed as she punched Hidan right in the jaw.

Kaien rushed over to Sakura and helped her stand up. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little bruise. I'll be fine." Sakura replied. The two glared at the gang and turned. Just as they were leaving, Pein pulled Kaien's hair from behind and warned, "Better watch out, girlie, you don't know whom you're messing with."

"Fuck off! You don't scare me!" Kaien retaliated.

Pein released Kaien's hair and walked away with a smirk.

"It's time to teach those girls a lesson they won't forget."

→**Lunchtime**←

"Hm. Sakura, d'ya want the tuna sandwich, or the ham sandwich?" Kaien asked, peering at the sandwiches behind the glass counter in the cafeteria.

"I pick tuna. I've had enough ham for this week," Sakura replied. She grabbed the lunch wrapped in blue plastic and walked off together with her best friend. "Hey, hold up. I think I forgot something in my locker."

"Okay. Come on, let's go downstairs." Kaien replied.

As Sakura opened her locker door, she found a blood red card taped on the top shelf. It had a black skull on it, and Kaien's and her name written on it. Sakura just stood there open-mouthed. Meanwhile, Kaien was a bit confused, although she did feel that the card read trouble.

"Oh shit," Sakura cursed as she peeled off the card from her locker.

"Oh my gosh! It's a red card," a student could be heard whispering to the person next to her.

"Uh-oh. I feel sorry for them. I wonder what they did," her companion replied.

As the two girls glanced behind them, all the students staring at them scurried away quickly.

"'Feel sorry'? What does he mean? What's that red card for, Sakura?" Kaien asked, fear shown in her beady brown eyes.

"A red card can only be issued by the Akatsuki. When you get one, it means that you've done something to the Akatsuki that they don't like, and it also means that the whole school is against you. It's a threat you'd never want to have. They say you'd have to kill yourself to escape it, like the one who committed suicide a few years ago because he got the very same card." Sakura explained witheringly.

"Damn those bitches! What do we do now?" Kaien panicked.

"We could only hope and pray," was Sakura's response.

→**Later**←

"Oh maaaaan~! Thank Kami school's over. For the day, at least. I thought someone would play a nasty trick on us, considering we got a red card," Sakura sighed, saying the last part in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah. I thought so too. We better be careful or else…" Kaien replied as they walked along the corridors.

As soon as she finished the sentence a raw egg was thrown on her back.

"What the hell…" Kaien cried, turning around. Sakura did the same.

They were rather shocked to find almost the whole student body in front of them, most of them carrying eggs. They attacked the two girls mercilessly, the sound of their laughter filling the atmosphere. When they ran out of eggs, a bucketful of flour was dumped on their heads, coming from the second floor. **[Kaien and Sakura were below the railing of the second floor, so the last statement kinda has sense.] **The rest just laughed and stared at Kaien and Sakura, who were now crying.

"Is that all you've got? Come on, what a bunch of chickens!!!" Kaien shouted in between tears as she clutched Sakura's wrist and turned to leave. When they turned around, a junior blocked their way and held up a camera. As he was about to take a picture, the camera was knocked out of his hands.

"Who gave you the right to embarrass these girls like this?!" Hayate, the one who hurled the camera, bellowed, his booming voice silencing the hysteric crowd. "You shameless cowards! Are you happy now?!" He grabbed the two girls behind his back and led them towards an empty classroom, away from the mob.

"You okay, Kaien? Sakura?" he asked, wiping the girls' faces with his handkerchief.

"I'm fine, onii-kun, don't mind me… You better tend to Sakura because she had a gash near her wrist…" Kaien told him as she produced a handkerchief of her own.

"Hmm, let me see your wound, Haruno-san," Hayate instructed. Sakura did as she was told.

"I-it's nothing, really… Don't worry about it," Sakura assured him, but her cut was continuing to bleed. Hayate ripped a long piece of his handkerchief and wrapped it around the pinkette's wrist. Sakura just sat there, blushing the whole time.

"Oi, I'm going to the toilet to clean up. I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," Kaien teased as she left the classroom.

She was relieved to find the crowd of students gone, but was frustrated when she found the leader of the Akatsuki in the hallway, staring at her.

"You happy now, you little fuck?" Kaien hissed, prepared to charge at Pein. He just stood there smirking his face off.

"Extremely delighted."

* * *

**Momo-chan: I'm doooooooone!!! My second time to write here in fanfiction. (The other one was my story "Hush Hush". :D)**

**So…. What do you think? Is it good? Even better than my brainless sister's? Tell me through reviews, people!!!**

**And tell me also if you want me to write the next chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you did.**

**Oh, and has anyone here watched ****Ouran High School Host Club****? It's extremely awesome. xP**

**Bye!!**

**~ Momo-chan ~**


End file.
